Haruhi's Son
by Monicaskye64
Summary: What happens when Haruhi's Scholarship is terminated because of the host club? what happens when a year later she drunkenly sleeps with one of the hosts? What happens when 9 years after that she meets the host club again. Its been 10 years since she saw the rest of the Club... has she forgiven them?


Prologue

3rd person

"It has come to my attention that you are no longer the top student in your class, Haruhi," Mr Suoh said sitting at his desk across from Haruhi.

Its the last week of Haruhi's First year at Ouran Academy and because the host club has been demanding all her time, her study time has disappeared causing her grades to slip. She no longer gets her weekends to herself, she is either kidnapped by the twins to be dressed up or tamaki is evading her house demanding to know what she is doing or where she is. Her host hours are too busy and has no imbetween time between girls and after host hours when she could be studying kyoya is talking to her about her dept rubbing it in her face that it is still there, although its almost gone she has about 6,700 yen left. Because of the host club she has now lost her scholarship, or is currently losing it.

"I know Mr Suoh. Im sorry," Haruhi apologises with a hint of shame in her voice.

"You know the Scholarship requires you to be at the top of the class, you are no longer on the top. Im sorry Miss Fujioka, but you know what this means. Its too late to get to the top. There is only week left of the school year," Mr Suoh informs.

"I'll clean out my locker. Again, I'm sorry Mr Suoh," Haruhi says. Her eyes are burning with tears that she is trying to hold in.

"Thank you for being apart of Ouran Academy. I hope you have a successful future elsewhere," Mr Suoh informs. He dearly regrets having to terminate her scholarship but he can not favour any of his students. He knows that its his sons club's fault that is has been terminated. Due to his son forcing himself onto haruhi he has successfully ruined her plans of the future. He tried to help her by informing his son on what he is doing but he never listens. Now her Scholarship has officially been terminated.

Haruhi covers her face with her regularly cut hair and nods a good bye to Mr Suoh. She gets up from her seat and walks out of his office for the last time. Its now after school and the host club should be open for business now. Deciding that because she no longer goes to school here she decided that she is no longer apart of the host club.

She goes to her locker and puts all her belonging in her sactual and writes a note to the host club and puts all of this weeks food money for the week which is exactly 7000 yen, extra for not showing up today. With her dept payed she goes to Music Room #3 and slides the note under the door knowing they wont find it until club hours are finished in 37 minuets. With that done she walked out of Ouran Academy for the last time and heads home. Now she needs to find a job.

*37 minuets later with the host club*

"Thank you for coming today, Im dearly sorry for haruhi's absence, I'm sure she will be here tomorrow," Kyoya announces with fake worry in his voice. In his head he is adding this to her dept. It now consists of 6950 yen.

"Why wouldn't haruhi show up today? I hope she is alright," The freshly graduated Honey Speaks up.

"Hn," Mori agree's. On the outside he looks unemotional but on the inside he is worrying about the woman he loves.

"OMG! My daughter is kidnapped! Mommy, We have to save her! Onwards men!" Tamaki exclaims.

"Hey boss, There is a letter at the door…" Hikaru starts.

"… Are you expecting one?" Kaoru Finishes.

Tamaki stands there trying to remember if he was expecting a letter.

"Its probably a love letter," Kyoya suggests making no move to receive the letter.

Honey's curious nature comes out when he notices no one going to read another 'stupid love letter' as the twins calls it and internally wonders why they wouldn't personally hand the letter to the person. He hops off of the couch and walks up to the letter and picks up the letter and takes it out of the envelope. As soon as he pulls out the 7000 yen everyone attention goes towards him. 'why would a love letter have money in it?' ran threw everyones heads. Honey opens the lines paper only to see haruhi's hand writing and a long letter towards the host club. At the start of the letter his eyes start to water and everyone got worried. Once he finished the letter he let out a choked sob and his hands fall limp to his sides. His hair covers his miserable and angry eyes in a dark look and forces himself not to cry in front of those who's fault this is. He will later when he is alone.

"What does it say?" Mori says cautious of the furious look on his cousins face. He watched intensely as his cousins face changed while reading the letter. His face started out curious as he saw the money, then it turned into recognition as he opened the letter. It then turned miserable as he started reading the letter. By the end he let out a sob and his face then again changed to fury and glared at the floor.

"Haru-chan is gone," honey said in a cold, very scary, voice.

"What do you mean my daughter is gone!" Tamaki wailed trying to snatch the letter off of honey.

"I MEAN SHE IS GONE SUOH!" Honey yelled at him not bothering to be nice, its half of his fault anyway.

Tamaki screamed and hid behind the same couch the twins were hiding behind. Mori has never seen honey this furious, even when he is woken up he isn't this bad. Something was very wrong.

"What does the letter say Honey-Sempai?" Kyoya asks trying to hide his current fear of the furious martial artist.

"Dear Host Club," Honey started. "Im sorry to inform you that I'm no longer a student at Ouran Academy, therefore no longer a member of the host club. Due to your annoying, possessive and unwanted actions my scholarship has been terminated. Thank you for that by the way.

This past term I've not had one single weekend to myself to study. Ive had no time at school either. My lunch time is split between studying and eating causing me not to have enough time on either activity causing me to feel hungry during the day. Before club activities begun I'm pestered so much its impossible to study and during club hours i get no break because I'm trying to pay off a dept that keeps on getting added to for thing that were not my fault. After club hours I'm again reminded of my debt and its gets rubbed in my face that i don't have enough money to pay for it. Once i get home i have to cook food for my very hard working father and clean up. By the time that my chores are finished I'm exhausted because i yet again didn't have very much lunch so I'm running low on energy and end up falling asleep. That is my normal day. I never get time to study so my grades have slipped.

Thank you Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru Hitachiin, and Kaoru Hitachiin for the termination of my life goals. But on a happier note Thank you Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka for being in one of the best opportunities of a life time. I will never forget you two.

Sincerely, Haruhi Fujioka.

P.S- I hope to never see the host club ever again.

P.P.S- There is an extra bit of money in there to pay off not being there today. I hope your happy, that money is my food money for the week." Honey finished the letter.

There were so many different emotions running threw the room, Guilt being the main one.

"Oh my god…" The twins whisper in realisation. No wonder haruhi looks so tired lately and has been a little extra cranky. They thought that it was because she was studying all the time for end of year exams. But in reality she has had no time for study and is trying to pay off her dept. "What have we done?"

Tamaki has no idea how to express his inner feeling and does it the only way he knows how, it didn't end very well. "OH MY GOD! My poor daughter! I'll save you from your poorness. Here comes Daddy!" He tries rushing out of the club doors but instead a very, very angry honey is in his way.

Honey was pissed. What tamaki is doing now is what started haruhi's miss fortune. Tamaki must be stupid if he thought that he could do his daddy act to haruhi right now. Without thinking honey punched Tamaki straight in the face. He would have totally beaten him to a bloody pulp if mori wasn't there. Luckily he did get a few extra hits in before mori got there though.

*1 Year Later With Haruhi*

Its been a year since haruhi was kicked out of Ouran. Two weeks later she was offered a fully paid scholarship to 'Lobelia Girls Academy' She accepted knowing that they would be the next best from 'Ouran Academy'. And it also provided her a dorm room so that was a plus.

Benibara wanted Haruhi to be in the Zuka Club, but she declined saying that she didn't want what happened at Ouran to happen again and plus she didn't want the Host Club to find her. Benibara Accepted her reasons but as a alternative she wanted to give haruhi singing lessons claiming that "Such a pretty maiden such as your self should be able to sing" Haruhi accepted knowing that Benibara wont stop pestering her about it if she didn't accept. By the end of her second year she was a beautiful singer and at the top of all her classes and decided to accept her friend offer to celebrate a successful year.

"Haruhi! You should go sing on the karaoke machine!" Maika yelled to me once haruhi finished her 3rd shot. She was getting drunk tonight so that she could for once let go. Plus this is a rough time of year for her. A year ago she did lose all of her friends and her scholarship, plus the man she's still involve with. She tried to move on but its failed and she's given up on trying to not love him.

"Ok!" She yelled back, stumbling up to the stage. Despite being drunk her voice still sounded great. She had just finished her song when she saw some one familiar. Without thinking she started to stumble over to him.

"Mori?" She question behind him. He whirls around so fast that he ended up stumbling into her.

"Haruhi?" He asked me in his deep voice. Once she got a good look at him she could tell he was also drunk, maybe tipsy.

She looked him up and down and saw he looks a bit older but apart from that he hasn't changed much. He still looks sexy as hell. Now she remember why i fell inlove with him.

"What are you doing here?" He manages to say without messing up due to being drunk.

"Celebrating a successful school year. What are you doing here?"

"Mitsukuni Just got Married and he has gone out on his honeymoon, so i decided to celebrate by myself," He admits.

"Say congratulations for me," She tell him. She was about to turn away and walk back to her friends when mori grabbed her elbow and yanked her towards himself. Due to being drunk she stumbled a bit but didn't get to correct herself when mori lent down and captured her lips in a kiss. she froze in surprise for a bit and until her brain caught up when mori was about to pull away. Quickly she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

*The next day*

Haruhi woke up in a hotel room next to mori and remembered last night and blushed. She couldn't believeshe did that. Scared that mori didn't recuperate her feelings she got dressed and left him a note.

'Despite running away, I didn't regret last night. I love you.

-Haruhi Fujioka'

She returned to her dorm room and packed up her stuff to spend the holidays with her father at Karuizawa.

9 months later she gave birth to her son Daisuke Akira Fujioka- Morinozuka. She named his middle name after mori's father out of respect.


End file.
